Five By Five
Five By Five is the Fifty-six episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Aiden realize the shipments are not there, as he got the equipment, Aiden's men tells him that Hendrix is alive, as Aiden thought he was dead, as he gears up for the next mission, as his men prepare for it too, Aiden prepares to get something that end many countries, as he laughs. Derrick is happy to see him back, as Hendrix will find Aiden, no matter, what, but Derrick lost him, as his Cybernetics can't track him, as Derrick insists it never work. Hendrix can go back to the past and find out where he is, as Hendrix goes into the lab, as Doctor Hawkins still thinking about Hendrix, as she smiles, as she worries that Aiden is preparing for World War 3, unless Hendrix stops him. Hendrix wants him, as Doctor Hawkins got an idea, she got 10 minutes as she runs to do the test. Hendrix realize the portal going fast, as the test didn't come bad, as Hendrix keeps running for the portal to be open, as Doctor Hawkins calls Hendrix in comms, as he enters the future. Hendrix sees Providence Accord changes in the future, as he's in 100 years later, as Hendrix run with his portal boot,s as he has gone to another time. Hendrix is 20 years later, as Providence has everything new. Providence Agent realise Hendrix is young, as they leave, as Doctor Hawkins knows he's in the wrong timeline. Hendrix sees the new left this timeline, as Older Doctor Hawkins is leaning against the wall, as she busy. Hendrix finally goes to the timeline, as Doctor Hawkins doesn't want Hendrix to touch anything. As he won't, Doctor Hawkins laughs him being smarter, as Hendrix realizes that Aiden's plan is to get the codes for the nuclear strike, as Doctor Hawkins receive information from it. Hendrix goes back to the present, as Aiden's force at the prisons, as Hendrix's team prepares to go to the castle, to find out what's going on there. Hendrix knows the prisoner can't be far, as they fly inside the castle, as they fend off and defeated Aiden's men. They fight their way to the security room, as Aiden's men have more guards, as Mario opens the doors, as Hendrix and his team fight their way down to the ground. Hendrix tells his team to use visions, as they defeated more of Aiden's men, to fight into the sewers. Hendrix and his team go into the prisoner's wall, as they breach, Doctor Hawkins was knocked out, as it turned out to be Felix, as Hendrix hugs him as they are reunited. Derrick tells them to get out of there, as the entrance is blocked, Hendrix finds another way to get out, Hendrix attach to each with the belt, as they all got out of here, as they escape the Castle, as it was destroyed. Aiden sees it and knows that they have to go an enter, as they see him return as a threat to everyone else. He wants his men to guard him, as he goes himself to get the codes. Episode Moments * Hendrix saves his brother, is a prisoner * Aiden plans to get the codes, to launch a nuclear attack * Providence Accord has changed 20 years ago Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Felix Underwood * Providence Accord Soldiers (Present And Future) Villains * Aiden Sanford * Aiden's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Felix is imprisoned for unknown reasons * Hendrix sees the Providence Accord is changing in a couple of years * Aiden plans to use nuclear to launch many countries See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc